Techniques of using a plurality of light sources for providing distintive light patterns in space have been known in the past. U.S. Pat. No. 1,043,981 shows a light design apparatus comprises of a plurality of incandescent bulbs mounted on one face of a flat, rotatable disk coupled to a drive motor. Also, light emitting diodes have been used as light sources in devices which provide spatial light patterns. U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,722 discloses the use of a single light emitting diode at the outer end of a resilient rod which is hand-held and moved about in space to cause the spatial light patterns when the light emitting diode is flashed on and off. U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,018 discloses the use of a number of light emitting diodes in various forms of ornamental devices, such as jewelry and the like. Other patents disclosing light emitting diodes which flash on and off to provide light patterns include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,737,731, 3,986,144 and 3,984,674.
While the foregoing patents suggest the sequential operation of a number of light sources and, in particular, light emitting diodes, they describe circuits which are generally complex and which limit the choices of light patterns formed by the light sources to a relative few. Thus, none of such patents discloses or suggests structure which is capable of providing many different light patterns with relatively few controls and with relatively simple circuitry. Because of this drawback in the prior disclosures, a need has arisen for improvements in the way light designs of many different patterns and shapes can be achieved.